


Men

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: HB has an unfortunate allergy
Kudos: 5





	Men

‘Miss Hardbroom, what are you concocting now?’

‘A highly specialised potion’ sniffed Constance.

It was steaming lime green. Imogen looked concerned.

‘You’re going to drink that? It looks radioactive.’

‘I don’t know what that means’ said Constance patiently ‘but it is highly effective.’

‘What does it do?’

‘Repel unwanted attention.’

Imogen didn’t think Constance needed a potion to do that but didn’t argue the matter. She raised the matter with Miss Cackle later.

‘What she means, are men and the effects of meeting them’ explained Amelia through bites of cheesecake.

Imogen argued her previously silent point out loud.

‘Constance suffers from a rare form of allergy.’

‘What is she allergic to?’

‘Men.’

Imogen gaped at her, not expecting something so odd as the answer.

‘It’s like she can sense the testosterone off them and breaks out in hives. She takes a spoonful of potion a day to combat any possible sight of the male of the species. She double dosed up when Mr Hallow visited.’

‘No wonder she freaks out when she sees unauthorised males on the premises.’

‘Lucky she had a bottle with her on that camping trip. I hear that she managed to get on well with Serge in the end but she must have been drinking triple doses of the stuff that week.’

Imogen admitted that it made some sort of sense.

‘That DJ never had a chance with her, did he? Poor guy. He wanted to take her to the south of France as well.’

‘She would have turned him into a frog before they got to the Channel tunnel. He actually touched her arm. She doesn’t need that hassle. I understand that hives are painful.’

Imogen didn’t question Miss Hardbroom’s behaviour around men from that point on.


End file.
